4craftfandomcom-20200213-history
R9k
Government Near the end of the v1 beta some faction tried to raid us and the leader(s) of the group threw a hissy fit and left never to return, little did they know that it was not the raid that destroyed our base(they never got in) but everyone doing '/sell' which by the way was fucking hilarious. The leaders of that v1 beta were also fucking autists which took the game way too seriously so when I took over I made it a point to not do the same, basically the only rule all the way through was don't be a dick, although I did make sure that people understood that it was best to share most of our stuff, not have random tunnels running out of the base, etc. Relationships with Other Factions Because we tend to have a few retards which slip in each time we have a bad reputation, for example we did a raid on /x/ in v5 and for some reason one of our members decided to add one of the /x/ members afterwards to gloat. Some other stupid shit people did can be found below. History & extra reading In v1 beta we had a base right on the corner of the map, going out into the void, it was great and we just dorfed out there all the way through, never leaving our base. V1 then came around, we had a group of 4 mod's this time all with equal say but when launch came I found out that the mods never bothered to play much and so I pretty much had to take the reins. After this I decided to just run the group since most people just don't have the time or autism to bother with this shit. We were situated in the middle of r9k's island right ontop of the mountain, we were at perpetual war with /k/, constantly at each others throats. Neither of us ever 'won' and after all the fighting and turmoil I learned another fucking important lesson; one retard can ruin it all. Fucking Lego341 or some shit decided that it would be a good idea to let the raiding enemies into our base because that way they would trust him and let him into their faction only to take shit from them and bring it to us, obviously this ended up horribly and our base was pillaged and after this the remainder of us moved onto /tg/ where we basically just built some shitty tree house and withered away. V2 came and we decided to build deep in the forest of pic related, building a temporary base on the lake. Things went smoothly until one of our members which left our factions due to drama told MLP where we are, they came and took the temp base out but it was a temporary base anyway so no harm no foul, we then just sat around building up a NEET base that we never took any screenshots of and will be lost forever, we never got raided or raided anyone else. We also had Jamkku with us for the whole thing, he never actually acted like a faggot when he was with us and nobody ever realized it was him until after the happening. V3 we basically sat around and built a comfy base deep underground again, around a week in we were still going strong and lightly recruiting people from our threads, one of the guys which came in didn't like that we didn't want him having his own chest with his own stuff in it and so he took all the tnt we had and blew our base up. We also with /vg/ successfully raided MLP and they almost all rage quit V4 was full on runecraft, we found a duplicate glitch and abused the fuck out of it, we had so much fucking diamond, tnt and food it was unreal. To this day that glitch has never been fixed and somehow nobody else seems to know it exists. We used the topsy turvy rune which I dubbed the 'magic carpet' packed with duplicated TnT and blew MLP's base up, the tears were glorious. V5 I was being lazy and decided to build really close to the surface, we were fine for the first few days but then people started finding us, a few different factions tried to raid us, MLP succeeded twice due to me being lazy and basically fucking our whole faction over, although nobody else voiced their concerns either.. We did 'recovery' raids on smaller factions which was kind of shitty of us, quite a few people were mad about this. v6 came and went again just as fast, we built a great base and raided a few factions and many people including /a/ and /v/ tried to fuck us over but each attack was unsuccessful. Then one day I saw someone invisible in our base, I was fucking tired and just said 'hi' or something similar and moved on, shortly after people kept getting slain by one dude until we had lost enough power to lose land and so our mighty base fell to one dude. There were many precautions taken to prevent such a thing happening but sadly many of these were removed by our members for ease of access to and from the base, I regularly tired to change it back but obviously it was also regularly removed and this was one of those times. RIP. - Zealous Further reading from other members: In it's early days /r9k/ was situated at /mu/ for a short time, but later had to move closer to /b/ and /x/ for safety in numbers. This reminds me of the time /pol/ where hiding in their autism cube and after a restart, the pol splinter faction /4cis/, /mlp/ and /r9k/ where there to hunt down and purge the /pol/ scum without fear of aggression. (/pol/ soon after wittered away and died, due to moral loss and members fighting) Extra shit since I'm bored and you're probably bored too if you've read all this We raided /co/ once, one of their members was a mod for the server and kicked us all mid raid because he didn't understand that we were using plugins from runecraft, I think he was removed from admin for that, though(by based coty) /vg/ once stole my diamond pickaxe and I never got it back. After our base being blown up in v3, I at the time had no idea who did it and kicked out 2/3 of the faction, at the time some of them were still active. In v6 we decided to go on a raid with /a/ on /v/, things were going well and then we decided we'd try to stop running around with invs pots and just placing lava everywhere and actually help and so we brung around 10 of our guys in full diamond enchanted, very few of us cheated so this was rather valuable to us, someone in the TS suggested taking just iron incase they betrayed us but I think I basically just said something along the lines of 'fuck it, whatever' which lead to us getting betrayed and everyone slain. I tried several times to get a proper alliance going with bases built next to each other for extra defense during raids, I eventually managed it with us, /mu/ /b/ /s4s/ and /x/ all being very close and everything was setup and going to plan, but for some reason s4s last minute decided that they would start off on their own island and promptly got slaughtered by /a/, after that all but a few dudes were left active, I think something similar happened to /b/. /x/ on the other hand went dark right away and backed out, they were then raided by /v/ and then they all moved over to us but unfortunately got raided before their base got setup properly by 4am warriors so that was the end of that and they in the end moved underground and built a badass base, they were active until everyone else had left, on the final day they completely destroyed their own base which I thought was pretty cool. In the end I think we had around half of our faction compromised of refugees. We had quite a few board related things such as our robot shrine which came with a heartbeat sound which traveled(this was really annoying for some, others loved it so it was kept on constantly) around 50 blocks in any direction, We also every iteration attempt to make a automatic item sorter where basically you would put all your items into one chest and it would automatically sort each item into individual chests which was really convenient for us, in terms of how it works it's something to do with hoppers and redstone. We also try to have a panic button which basically shuts down all the doors automatically and I think there were some lava traps and other things too in some versions, that was always a nice feature, especially useful if a invisible player was spotted around, it made it allot easier to flush said person out. /blogCategory:Board